Confiseries
by NoNameAnymore
Summary: Recueil de Drabble [Drabble 6] KibaHina. Kiba comparaissait souvent Hinata à un coquelicot... [Pour Asuha san et chuck!]
1. Confiseries ItaSasu

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Drabble de cent mots (enfin, un peu plus mais on va pas chipoter sur le nombre hein ?) pour Elda88 ! Même si je suis pas fan de ce couple... Elda-chan, c'est pour toi, rien que pour toi XD !

**Confiseries **

Itachi n'aimait pas spécialement les confiseries. Parfois, accompagné d'un thé, c'était bon et ça rehaussait le goût. Sinon il détestait ça, surtout quand il voyait dans la vitrine d'une quelconque boulangerie un gâteau surchargé de fruits, chocolat ou tout autre. Il préférait les choses simples, comme un biscuit au citron ou un cake.

Par contre son petit frère Sasuke adorait les confiseries. Surtout les pâtisseries avec beaucoup de crème chantilly. Et le bonheur absolu pour lui, c'était quand une montagne de fraises enveloppait le tout.

Itachi étouffa un rire en voyant Sasuke se jeter littéralement sur le dessert. Il étouffa un autre rire en remarquant de la crème sucrée étalée sur sa petite joue.

« Attend »

Il se pencha en avant et lécha doucement la crème, ignorant le rougissement du petit frère. Finalement, les gâteaux n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça…

* * *

Comme j'aime le concept de drabble, je cois que je vais en faire un recueil… Si vous avez une demande, n'hésitez pas ;)

Satji


	2. Control YamaNaru

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Drabble dédié à Hitto-sama qui me l'avait demandé et que l'idée m'est venue tout de suite en tête. Les autres, ça viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)  
Note 2: Ca fait un peu plus de cent mots... c'est pas grave ' Et le titre est prononcé à l'anglaise, s'il vous plait

**Control**

Naruto l'intriguait vraiment beaucoup. Sa capacité à résister au chakra violent du Kyûbi, sa volonté à toute épreuve, son endurance… Et puis, surtout, son attachement à ses amis. Etant Anbu, il avait peu de liens avec les gens mais savoir qu'un ninja pouvait se battre tout en ayant ces liens était… étrange. Presque réconfortant.

Alors il avait commencé à l'observer. Physiquement, bien sûr, il avait déjà cerné son caractère depuis longtemps –et ce n'était pas bien dur. Il avait profité de l'entraînement pour le 'mater sans vergogne', dixit Kakashi. La fine musculature que possédaient tous les shinobis, ses cicatrices, ses cheveux blonds dressés n'importe comment… Et finalement, ses yeux bleus, brûlant d'une étincelle indescriptible quand il croisait son regard.

C'est en rougissant que Yamato se demanda s'il serait capable de le contrôler dans un lit.

* * *

J'espère que cela te convient, Hitto-sama ! Si c'est pas bon, je ferai un autre XD

Vous pouvez toujours passer commande ou simplement commenter !

_Satji_


	3. Ciel ShikaTema

Disclaimer : Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Enfin un drabble qui fait cent mots ! Huhu, c'est pour toi ! Les autres viendront, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien noté vos demandes !

**Ciel**

Tout le monde le savait. Shikamaru aimait regarder le ciel. En fait, ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était plutôt ne rien faire sur une pelouse et regarder droit devant lui, c'est-à-dire l'immensité bleu. Il croisait alors les bras sous la tête, mâchonnait de temps en temps un brun d'herbe et regarder défiler d'un œil morne les nuages, prévoyant parfois le temps. Les nuages prenaient toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs, mettant un peu de gaieté dans l'azur triste. Un ciel sans nuage, ce n'était pas vraiment un ciel.

« Hey ! Le pleurnichard ! Debout ! »

Une tête blonde apparut dans son champ de vision et il se releva péniblement en râlant.

Mais une vie sans Temari, ce n'était pas une vie…

* * *

Une demande, un commentaire ?

_Satji_


	4. Sourires SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Voici le SasuNaru qu'on m'avait demandé par… deux fois. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai fais un blocage dessus v.v Pour Maeve Fantasie (merci pour toutes tes gentils reviews) et didilove37 ! Les autres arriveront, pas d'inquiétude.

**Sourires**

Naruto souriait toujours. Il souriait en mangeant, en dormant, en parlant, en se battant. Il souriait tout le temps. Il offrait son sourire à tout le monde et sous toutes les intempéries, même si on ne lui répondait pas.

Il n'avait jamais pleuré en présence d'une personne. Il se montrait toujours sous son masque souriant en ivoire, incassable et éternel.

Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient battus, il avait pleuré devant lui. Et son visage grimaçant sa tristesse et sa peine avait été plus beau que tous ses sourires factices.

Sasuke se demanda pensivement si des larmes de joie ne lui irait pas mieux...

* * *

Vala ! Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait, je peux recommencer, ça ne me dérange pas ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos e-mails pour que je puisse répondre.

Des demandes, des commentaires ?

_Satji_


	5. Fumée AsuKuré

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, rien n'est à moi

Note : Spoiler chap.328 ! Pour SelphieSK (copine-euh XD !) et chuck (c'est vrai que Sasuke n'aime pas les friandises, mais c'était pour les besoins du drabble ' laisse un e-mail si tu veux que je te réponde)

**Fumée**

Au début, Kurénai tempêtait quand elle voyait une fumée suspecte s'élever de la bouche de son ami. Elle criait combien c'était dangereux pour la santé, et lui répondait en souriant qu'étant ninja, il frôlait la mort tous les jours.

Plus tard, elle tolérait qu'il fumât quelques cigarettes, du moment qu'il n'empiétait pas l'air des autres avec son odeur nauséabonde. Et plus tard encore, quand ils s'embrassaient, la juunin ne tirait qu'une vague grimace pour le goût de fumée, cependant heureuse.

Mais à présent, quand elle se recueille sur la stèle, elle pleure et supplie de pouvoir encore revoir Asuma tirer sur sa cigarette, avec son grand sourire chaleureux…

* * *

Un peu triste mais j'aime bien... Je suis productive en ce moment pour les drabbles, et je vous prie de m'excuser pour mes retards dans mes fics '

Réclamations, commentaires, demandes ? C'est en bas à gauche ! Et je les ferai toutes, juste un peu de patience :)

_Satji_


	6. Coquelicot KibaHina

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Drabble pour chuck (je vais faire tous les couples que tu as demandé, no problem) et Asuha san !

**Coquelicot**

Kiba appelait souvent Hinata sous le nom de Coquelicot. Parce qu'elle rougissait souvent, et qu'elle était si mignonne, toute rouge, comme le coquelicot.

Hinata avait d'autres points communs avec la fleur. Quand on l'arrachait de son champ, elle se fanait instantanément, infiniment triste. Et on devait attendre avec patience pour qu'elle naisse à nouveau, plus resplendissante et plus forte qu'auparavant.

Quand un grand vent soufflait, elle se pliait facilement mais restait fermement attaché à la terre, jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe. Elle était épuisée mais toujours là, fièrement debout.

Si Claude Monet vivait encore, Kiba lui aurait volontiers demandé de peindre Hinata dans un champ de coquelicots.

* * *

Claude Monet est un paysagiste que j'aime beaucoup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mentionner.

Les autres suivront ! Commentaires, réclamations, demandes, déclaration d'amour XD ?

_Satji_


End file.
